Uma carta para o nosso querido Sasuke
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: O que acontece quando a Sakura encontra duas"velhas amigas" do Sasuke? Escrever-lhe uma carta é a melhor solução.


As personagens não me pertencem. Espero que gostem!

Uma carta para o nosso Sasuke

Olá, amor! Então… tudo bem? Comigo esta tudo OPTIMO!

Desde que foste estudar para a América não consigo de deixar de pensar em ti! Tu és mesmo ÚNICO!

As coisas por aqui estão normais. O Naruto quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando nos treinos de patinagem a Hinata cai no gelo e deslocou o ombro. Foi com ela ate ao hospital e ficou la ate a Tsunade lhe dar um ponta pé e uns quantos socos. Mas mesmo assim a besta sai de lá a dizer: "-A Hinata é a miúda mais especial do mundo! Tsunade não a deixe traumatizada com a sua cara! Por favor!!!!!" Claro que isso resultou numa costela quase partida. Ele só se safou porque correu tão depressa dali para fora… (não era para menos, o carro do pai da Hinata tinha acabado de estacionar. Lembras-te o que aconteceu da ultima vez que esses os dois se encontraram, certo?)

Continuando… a patinagem vai muito bem, a treinadora Kurenai disse que comparado com a ultima vez que tínhamos ido ao campeonato Konoha estávamos muito melhor! Disse que este ano estava-mos prontas para ir outra vez e que tínhamos hipóteses de ganhar. Tu tem a noção do que é a Kurenai elogiar-nos??? Ela ate o marido critica!! Como é que alguém pode criticar aquele tal Kakashi??!!??? Pelos vistos ele é o segundo marido dela. Não é de admirar… o outro deve ter acordado no meio da noite, viu os olhos vermelhos da mulher e pensou "UM DEMONIO!", depois tenho a certeza que fez paragem cardíaca!

OK! Já sei vou parar de inventar cenas na minha cabeça. Porque acho que já deves estar com aquela cara de "irritante" típica tua…

Agora eu vou dizer o verdadeiro motivo porque te estou a escrever uma carta em vez de te telefonar. Saabes… escrever cartas é mais romântico! Mas tenho a certeza que tu desconheces a palavra "romântico"!

Então é assim…

A Kurenai decidiu fazer uma festa em nossa honra (a equipa de patinagem no gelo) e numa sexta-feira convidou um montão de gente para a casa dela. Correcção, casarão. Aquele sítio é enorme! Nunca tinha visto uma casa como aquela. Nem sequer a tua é tão grande, mor. Pelos vistos existe gente mais rica que tu!

Oh… desculpa. Eu sei que não gostas que digam que há gente mais rica que tu!

Sorry!

Mas bem… então fomos para a piscina. A equipa, os rapazes, os nossos amigos e muita gente desconhecida. Numa dessas cara desconhecidas estava uma rapariga loira, com olhos azuis. Ela chamava-se Ino. Um nome tal como os outros se o ultimo nome dela não fosse Yamanaka. Eu até ao dia da festa nem sabia que essa rapariga existia! Mas tu não deves concordar comigo, pois não?

Depois de bebermos uns quantos copos ela acabou por me falar num tal rapaz moreno que ela conheceu no verão. No Verão de 2009! Aquele Verão, aquele que eu foi passar em França com a minha mãe! Ela disse-me que durante três meses tinham sido o casal mais feliz de sempre. Disse que nunca na vida tinha tido um namorado como aqueles!

Isso não é tão querido?? Um romance de verão! Eu fiquei tão emocionada que lhe perguntei o nome do rapaz. Ela disse depois de um suspiro, um longo e terno! -Uchiiiiihhhhaaaa!"

A primeira imagem que me veio a cabeça foi logo o Itachi. Lembras-te? O teu irmão podre de bom? Aquele que todas as raparigas acham tããããooo lindo!!!

Continuamos a nossa conversa. Eu não disse nada sobre o Itachi ser teu irmão…Pense que se o Itachi não falou de nós era porque a miúda devia ser apenas uma diversão. Sabes como é o Itachi… tão formal, tão ATRAENTE!

Mais logo juntou-se a nos uma morena que usava um decote dão grande que parecia uma ****. Mas ela sorriu de uma forma tão querida que esqueci esse pensamento. SABES EU NÃO GOSTO DE JULGAR AS PESSOAS!

Ela chamava-se Kin. Era tão atraente e madura…. Metia inveja! Mas eu sabia que te TINHA a ti! A Kin falou-nos sobre uma relação antiga sua. Uma relação passada no Inverno de 2008. Aquele Inverno em que eu e a equipa fomos para o Canada treinar!

Disse que tinha passado as melhores noites da sua vida com um Uchiha. Que coincidência! Pelos vistos, a tu família tem muitos rapazes giros. Eu pensei logo no Madara. Com aquele cabelo negro como a note qualquer mulher lhe cairia aos pés.

A conversa demorou-se e no fim da festa trocamos os números de telefone. Na segunda-feira a tarde convidei as minhas novas amigas para a minha casa. Fomos para a sala tomar um café e falar entre mulheres! Só que sabes meu amor, a minha sala tem aquela grande foto nossa tirada no parque de estacionamento, mesmo ao lado do teu querido carro vermelho, INCONFUNDIVEL! Cmo somos três mulheres inteligentes apercebemos logo e as três chamamos ao mesmo tempo por ti, só que como nomes diferentes!

Kin: - Filho da ****!!!!

Ino : - Cab***

Sakura: - Teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOSTASTE! De certeza que não seu Uchiha desagradável, que toma banho de perfume só para disfarçar o cheiro de neurónios queimados. ÉS UMA VERGONA PARA A TUA FAMILIA. O ITACHI É TÃO MELHOR QUE TU!!!! SUA ABERAÇÃO! FRASCO DE ESPERMATOZOIDES AMBULANTE!!!!

Nunca mais voltes a tentar falar com alguma de nós! Ohhh, SIM! Quem esteve a escrever este tempo todo a carta não foi só eu, a Sakura a Ino e a Kin sempre apoiaram e tivemos as três de nos conter para não te manarmos de volta para o sitio de onde vieste!

SASUKE VAI TRATARTE! (curar-te nunca vais conseguir, seu deficiente)

Com muito ódio e muitos socos dirigidos a tua foto: Sakura, Ino e Kin!

Desejamos-te o pior e que nunca nos escrevas.

Morre definitivamente! Adeus!

P.S: Quando voltares vai ter de te habituar em ver o teu querido apartamento luxuoso remodelado da forma adequada para um estúpido como tu! E quando perguntares ai Itachi porque nós deu a chave ele vai dar-te um soco. O ITACHI É O MAIOR!!!!

P.S.S: Acho que por engano publiquei uma foto tua quando eras pequeno a vomitar enquanto estavas a brincar com as Barbeis. Foi o Madara que me ofereceu essa foto! Tu realmente metes nojo até em bebé!

É a minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado! PLZ não me matem se odiaram Mas mesmo assim comentem!

Obrigado por terem lido! ;)


End file.
